There has been known an electronic component in which, for example, an interposer having a semiconductor chip mounted on a resin film is bonded to a surface of a sheet-like base circuit sheet made of resin film. Such an electronic component includes, for example, an RFID medium in which an interposer having an IC chip mounted thereon is bonded to a base circuit sheet having an antenna pattern. A manufacturing apparatus for manufacturing the RFID medium includes, for example, an apparatus that cuts individual pieces of interposers from a continuous sheet having semiconductor chips continuously mounted thereon, and successively bonds the cut interposers to a base circuit sheet (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
However, the conventional electronic component manufacturing apparatus has the following problems. Specifically, a cutting unit for cutting the individual pieces of interposers and a converter unit for transferring the interposers to an antenna sheet need to be placed adjacent to each other, and therefore, design flexibility of the manufacturing apparatus may not be sufficiently increased. Thus, the manufacturing apparatus has less flexibility in layout of the apparatus, and is sometimes difficult to apply to a manufacturing site. Further, in the manufacturing apparatus, a cutting step of the interposers may need to be performed in synchronization with a bonding step of the interposers. This may prevent sufficient increase in production efficiency of the electronic component.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-281491
The present invention is achieved in view of the conventional problems, and has an object to provide a manufacturing apparatus of an electronic component using an interposer, having high installation flexibility and high production efficiency.